pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slaking
| textcolor=black| name='Slaking'| jname=(ケッキング Kekkingu)| image=289Slaking.png| ndex=289| evofrom=Vigoroth| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Slah-King | hp=150| atk=160| def=100| satk=95| sdef=65| spd=100| total=570| species=Lazy Pokémon| type= | height=6'07"| weight=287.7 lbs| ability=Truant| color=Brown| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Slaking (Japanese: ケッキング Kekkingu) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance This Pokémon has a gorilla-like appearance. Slaking are large, bulky, ape like Pokémon. They have a white collar of fur around their necks, and pig like nose.The rest of their body is brown but it's hands, feet, and stomach are a lighter brown. Special abilities It has the ability Truant, which lets it attack every other turn, however, its superb stats (Attack and Speed especially) more than make up for this drawback. While this Pokémon doesn't appear to do much most of the time, it has immense physical strength, stamina and, surprisingly, enough speed. Much like other normal types, it can be taught quite a number of elemental attacks. It has the highest stats of any non-legendary Pokémon. In the anime In the anime, May's father, Norman, has a Slaking, and it is first seen in Love, Petalburg Style!. In the following episode, Ash's Grovyle defeats it, earning Ash the Balance Badge. Evolution Slaking is the evolved form of Vigoroth once level 36 is reached. It is the final form of Slakoth. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Slaking |rubysapphire = Evolve Vigoroth |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Vigoroth |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Vigoroth |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Vigoroth |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Vigoroth |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Vigoroth (White only) |bwrarity = None }} Pokédex entries | name=Slaking| ruby=Slaking spends all day lying down and lolling about. It eats grass growing within its reach. If it eats all the grass it can reach, this Pokémon reluctantly moves to another spot.| sapphire=Wherever Slaking lives, rings of over a yard in diameter appear in grassy fields. They are made by the Pokémon as it eats all the grass within reach while lying prone on the ground.| emerald=Hordes of Slaking gather around trees when fruits come into season. They wait around patiently for ripened fruits to fall out of the trees.| firered=It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once.| leafgreen=It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once.| diamond=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back.| pearl=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back.| platinum=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back.| heartgold=The world's laziest Pokémon. It moves to another spot when there's no food left within its reach. | soulsilver=The world's laziest Pokémon. It moves to another spot when there's no food left within its reach. | black=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back.| white=The world's laziest Pokémon. When it is lounging, it is actually saving energy for striking back. |black 2= This Pokémon lives lying on its side. It only rolls over and moves when there is no more grass to eat. |white 2= This Pokémon lives lying on its side. It only rolls over and moves when there is no more grass to eat. }} Origin Slaking's name strongly refers to it being the king of slacking off. pl:Slaking Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Hoenn Evoulution